Never Enough
by Joyca
Summary: When a young girl comes falling through the Gate, Atlantis will discover what the future holds for them. Will they be able to stop it or can fate simply not be changed ?
1. Falling

Chapter 1: Falling 

"Unplanned off-world activation"

Elizabeth Weir, Colonel John Sheppard and Rodney McKay gathered around the panel. Elizabeth looked at the man.

"Do we have an IDC ?" she asked

"Not yet, doctor Weir…Wait, we're getting one" he answered

Colonel Sheppard waited nervously, after being on Atlantis for more than a year now, he was still not used to unplanned activation. He always expected something bad coming through the Gate.

"Ma'am, it's Colonel Sheppards IDC" he said looking at her

Every eye in the room landed on John. He shifted uncomftrable.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm standing right here" he exclaimed

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, open the Iris"

"Are you sure about this, Elizabeth ? Who knows what could be coming from the Gate ? It could be something awful" Rodney said getting scared

"Like what, Rodney ? A giant lemon ?" John asked irritated

Rodney looked at him. "No, I was thinking more the lines of a big life-sucking Wraith who got your IDC"

"It could also be one of our allies, Rodney. We have to wait and see" Elizabeth said

The iris openend and it wasn't a Wraith like Rodney feared but a young woman. She was thrown from the Event Horizon and landed with a big thud on the hard floor. She was very bloody and her clothes were ripped.

"Someone get Carson" Dr Weir yelled while running to the gateroom.

Sheppard reached the woman first and turned her on her back. "She isn't breathing" he said to Elizabeth

Carson then arrived and put her on a barry. He opened up her shirt and saw a bloody handprint on her chest.

"Wraith"

Sheppard looked at her confused. She looked so familiar but he couldn't place her. Maybe he has seen her in one of the villages he had visited with his team but why did she have his IDC ?

"She's not breathing Carson" he suddenly said

Carson nodded and when they reached the infirmary, he placed the woman on the life support.

"So she will be alright ?" Elizabeth asked

"I think she will be. Her vitals are stable and it seems the Wraith didn't have a chance to feed much of her. She has a few bruises that I was worried about but all together she was very lucky." Carson explained

Sheppard looked at the woman lying on the bed breathing softly. It was driving him crazy that he didn't know where he had seen her from.

"Anything on who she is ?" he asked

Carson shook his head. "I'm afraid not, lass. Her uniform indicates that she is part of the military here on Atlantis but seeing we've never seen her before and she's not in our system, I wouldn't know."

"NO DAD"

The three of them turned to the girl who was now shaking uncontrolable. Her eyes were still closed but her body was violently.

"DADDY" she yelled again

Carson ran over to her side and started to check her vitals again. "She's going in shock"


	2. Running

Chap.2: Running

"What the hell's happening ?" John asked

"I don't know, her blood pressure's increasing rapidely. We need to calm her down immediately." Carson replied

By now, her small slender body had been completely taken over by the violent spasms. Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that were threathning to fall down her face. Such a young life.

"Maybe I can be of assistence" Teyla's voice appeared

John turned around towards her, almost like feeling her presence like a sixth sense. After hearing her voice, Carson turned to her as well.

"If you have an idea love, don't let me stop you" he said

Teyla walked over to the girl and put her forehead on top of the girls. It looked much like the Athosian greeting but then Teyla started to sing very softly. Her act met its effect almost immediately because after the first sentence of the song, the girls body calmed down and relaxed. Teyla ended the song and turned back to the team.

"What did you do ?" Rodney asked

Teyla smiled. "It was an Athosian song meant for bad dreams to go away. It has always worked for me"

John just looked at her and couldn't help but admire her. This woman had gone through so much in her life and still she managed to be so considerate towards others.

"Her blood pressure is back to normal, thank you Teyla" Carson said after checking the vitals.

"What I would like to know is who the hell she is and why she had Sheppard's IDC ? And who her daddy is 'cause it sounded like something bad happened to him" Ronon said stepping into the infirmary

"We'll have to save our questions until she wakes up" Elizabeth replied

Carson picked up a bag. "Well, these are her belongings. Maybe we'll get wiser from these."

* * *

"So, what do we have ?" John asked

Rodney looked at him. "Well, not much. Actually to the point of nothing"

John looked at the items on the table, a gun, his IDC and a bracelet.

"That really is not much" he said

"No kidding, the only interesting thing is the charm bracelet.", he picked it up, "The charms represent the gate adress for Earth"

John looked up suprised. "Earth ?"

Rodney nodded. "Yeah, and threre's an engraving _So you'll always know where to find me – J_ "

"So she knows someone from Earth"

"Well seeing she has your IDC and your name starts with a J, I would think she knows you" Rodney explained

"I've never even seen her, Rodney ! And even if I did, do you think I give every girl I meet my IDC-code and not to mention expensive jewelery ?" John hissed

"Hey, don't bite my head off. I'm just saying what everyone is thinking" Rodney defended himself.

"Well, stop talking then !" John said getting angry

Ever since Chaya and Teer, the team acted like he had sex with every girl on every freakin' planet. It irritated him, not because of what Rodney and Ronon thought he couldn't care less about what they thought of it, but he didn't want Teyla to think that he just slept around.

"Cl.Sheppard, this is Weir come in"

John tapped his earpiece. "This is Sheppard"

"Carson just informed us that our guest is awake. Are you coming to the infirmary ?"

John made his way towards the door. "I'm on my way"

* * *

"Luv, are you alright ?" Carson asked

She moaned from the lights that invaded her eyes. She heard someone talk to her but she couldn't understand the words. Where the hell was she ?

"Where……" she started but the pain in her head made her stop, as well as her dry throat.

"You're safe, and in Atlantis. Just try to relax" Carson replied

Although her brain didn't register anything he said to her, the word Atlantis unlocked something in her memory that was slowly coming back.

"Atlantis" she whispered before tears sprung in her eyes

Carson was taken aback when he noticed she started to cry softly, he had also heard her say Atlantis.

"What's your name, luv ?"

The word name lingered in her brain and she started to try to speak again. It was hard with the dry throat and the murdering headache but she wouldn't be her parents daughter if she wasn't stubborn as hell.

"Breanna" she whispered softly before slipping unconcious again.

At this point John, Elizabeth, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon entered the room. Carson looked at them.

"She's out again but she had a few interesting reactions"

John raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah ? What kind of reactions ?"

"Well, when I mentioned Atlantis for one, she started crying"

Elizabeth looked confused. "Did she say anything about that ?"

Carson shook his head. "No, she only said her name was Breanna"

"Breanna" Teyla whispered

John turned to her. "Does that sound familiar, Teyla ?"

Teyla turned towards him. "No Colonel, but in Athosian tongue Breanna means 'Destiny's Savior' "

"Wow, big meaning" Ronon snickered

Teyla's eyes scowled him. Elizabeth looked at Teyla. "Well, it's a common name in our tongue so maybe it didn't have a meaning for her."

They all looked at Breanna and saw that she was resting peacefully. Any signs of nightmares had disappeared.

"Well Teyla, your technique has done wonders for our patient. Her wounds can finally begin to heal right now"

* * *

_"You have to make it to Gate, Bree"_

"_No, I'm not leaving you here" Bree sobbed_

_Her father smiled sadly. "Look at me Bree, I'm a liability to you. I'm gonna die anyway"_

_Breanna looked at his wounds, the Wraith had shot him in his leg and two times in his stomach. He was already bleeding out of his mouth which meant internal bleedings. He was right, he wouldn't make it through the night._

"_But I can't leave you here to die" she said again_

"_They won't get me, princess. The self destruct will be any minute, so you have to leave this place. I can't lose you like I lost your mother, if I know that you made it ou of here alive, I can die in peace"_

_Breanna's tears were now streaming down her face but she nodded. She kissed her fathers forehead and smiled._

"_I love you daddy, tell mom I love her too"_

"_I will, you take care of everyone. Especially Jack, he's still very young. Now go before they get here"_

_Breanna nodded and dialed the adres for the Alpha site. She was so busy dialing, she didn't see the Wraith. She didn't see him raise his hand ready to suck the life out of her._

"_BREE"_

_She turned around at the sound of her fathers voice. Now that she faced him, he slammed his hand to her breast area. Breanna felt her energy lower and tried to fight him off her but his grip was too strong._

_Just as her eyes were beginning to close, the Wraith released her._

_She opened her eyes and saw her father holding a gun in his hands with his last energy._

"_Go" he yelled_

_Breanna ran as fast as she could to the Gate, just as she entered the Gate Room a large piece of debris crashed down on it. The wormhole disappeared for a second but then it was back. Breanna knew she didn't have time to question the wormhole so she ran._

_Against her better judgement, she looked back. Her father kept shooting the Wraith but then his bullets ran out and the Wraith came closer and then it was over._

"_NO DAD"_

Breanna awoke violently still screaming.

A/N: So this is the second chapter, I hope you'll all enjoy it and don't forget to review !!!!


	3. Handling

Chap.3: Handling

Teyla breathed hard. She was warming up before John arrived. They were about to have their first sparring session in a long while. After the retrovirus, they had stopped asking each other which resulted in Teyla spending more time with Ronon and John spending his with work and even reading.

But yesterday she had decided to stop running away from their kiss and made the first move. To her suprise, John had accepted with a big smile so here she was waiting for him as usual.

"You're late" Teyla said when the door opened

John entered with the rods in his hands. "Sorry, Rodney grabbed me on my way over here to pester me about that damn chair again."

"It is alright, Colonel Sheppard. Shall we begin ?" she replied

"Sure, if you remeber to call me John" he said with a smirk on his face

Teyla didn't answer but went to stand in position. John followed her movement and they stood in front of each other, rods raised.

* * *

"Doesn't she remind you of someone ?" 

Carson raised his head to look at his nurse, Carol. They were at Breanna's bed to monitor her vitals while she slept.

"What do you mean ?" he asked

"I don't know but she looks familiar to me. That blackish hair, the slight brown skin,.. It's like I've seen her before" Carol answered

Carson nodded. He too had a weird feeling when he saw the girl. Then he noticed her flinch.

"She's moving" he pointed out

Carol looked at the monitor. "Heartbeat is rising slightly. She's dreaming"

"Yea, but I don't think it's a good dream" he replied

Suddenly Breanna woke up and made a violent movement to get up. Both Carson and Carol threw themselves on top of her to calm her down. Breanna raised her elbow and hit Carol in the nose with it. Carol let go and fell down the floor in pain. Carson looked up and Breanna pushed him off her. Carson, amazed by her strength, flew to the wall. His head hit the wall in the process and lost consiousness.

Breanna got out of the hospital bed. She looked around her disorientated. Her head stopped spinning and she ran out of the door.

John fell down on the matras, flat on his back and Teyla on top of him. Her rods raised to his neck. Both were breathing heavily. John had to say, it was good to be doing this again.

"Well, you've won again" he said lightly

"It is not about winning…..John" Teyla answered

"Easy for you to say, you always win" John said with a smirk

"You have beaten me once" she replied before thinking it through

It was the first time either of them had brought it up. John's eyes darkened and Teyla raised her eyebrow in reply. His smirk was gone from his face and his hands were suddenly on her hips.

"Yeah, once" he said very softly, so soflty she almost didn't hear him say it

Teyla felt exposed. His dark eyes seemed to bore into her soul, leaving her naked. They remained like this until his com broke the spell of the moment.

"Cl.Sheppard, this is Weir"

John looked away from Teyla's eyes. She breathed out in relief and stood up. John got up also and activated his com.

"This is Sheppard. What's up ?" he said trying not to look at Teyla

"Our guest from the infirmary is missing. She has knocked Carson out and is nowhere to be seen." Elizabeth said

"What ? How the hell is that possible ?" John asked

"Carson said she's stronger than she looks so watch out, John. Take your team and gear up."

"Ok, me and Teyla will get Ronon. Sheppard out" John said

"Has Breanna fled the infirmary ?" Teyla asked from across the room

John now raised his eyes to hers again. The moment they had just shared still fresh in his memory. "Yeah, we need to find her."

* * *

Breanna ran, it was all she could do at that moment. Her instincts had kicked in at that infirmary but now she was taking in her surroundings. Where the hell was she ? She remebered the Scottish guy telling her that she was in Atlantis but that was impossible. Unless.. 

She vaguely recalled a story that Rodney had once told her about a ship that could project things in the mind. Breanna couldn't help but notice that this place did look a lot like her home.

But if that was true, that she was plugged into a program, then it meant that the Alpha site had been compromised since she was sure that she had made it through the Stargate.

She stopped breathing when her mind finished that thought and the reality of what happened kicked in. So many lives were destroyed in this war and now Atlantis was no more.

"Dad" she whispered

He was gone, forever. Tears sprung into her eyes. She lost many people close to her heart today, and if her suspicions about where she was were true, she has even lost the ones that she thought were safe.

"I'm sorry I failed, dad. I'm sorry I couldn't protect them like I promised." She said softly

She wiped the tears away. She needed to be strong, needed to get out of here. Then she heard them.

* * *

John and Teyla silently walked down the corridor. They were both armed with the Wraith stunners. Part of Teyla hated it that they were forced to hurt this young woman but she knew it was the only way. 

"Teyla, are you okay ?" John's quiet voice broke her thoughts

Before Teyla could reply, John was knocked down. Teyla looked up to see Breanna launch an attack towards her. Teyla threw her hands up to prevent the girls leg from hitting her face.

It didn't stop Breanna and it didn't even slow her down. She kept a relentless pace, trying to knock Teyla out just like she did with the colonel. Teyla tried to block her but she was amazed by her strength and her knowledge of the Athosian art of fighting.

Suddenly Teyla found herself on her back, her back hitting the floor hard. Breanna landed on top of her, her arm on Teyla's neck ready to cut of the oxygen if Teyla didn't tell her what she wanted.

Breanna breathed hard, the fight had taken a lot of her strength. Strenght she needed badly because her wounds weren't healed completely. She looked in Teyla's eyes and as soon as she did, she couldn't breath at all.

Tears sprung in her eyes as she recognised the face in front of her. How could she not when it looked so much like hers ?

"Who are you ?" Breanna whispered

Teyla raised her eyebrows. The effect she seemed to have on Breanna was suprising to say the least.

"I'm Teyla Emmegan, leader of the Athosian people. We mean you no harm, Breanna." Teyla replied

Breanna couldn't stop her tears now. She could have dealt with anyone but not _her_. The pain was still too fresh, too raw. Someone was playing a sick game with her.

There were no more thoughts from Breanna when Ronon stormed inside the corridor and took her by suprise. The Wraith stunner left her numb.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay but I found it very hard to write this chapter. I'm not really completely satisfied with it either but it was the best version I hade written. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Don't forget to review !

-Joyca


	4. Knowing

Chap.4: Knowing

John Sheppard was a proud man, sometimes even too proud for his own good. But feeling proud was probably the last thing on his mind when he woke up in the infirmary.

"Easy John, she has hit you quite hard" he heard Teyla's voice say

John groaned. His head felt like exploding, damn that girl had one hell of a left hook.

"Please, tell me we got her" he said

"We did. Ronon hit her with the stunner. I've put her in one of the holding cells" Elizabeth answered

"Good" was John's reply

"She's a remarkable young woman, don't you all think ? To be able to catch Cl.Sheppard off-guard like that ?" Rodney asked

"McKay" John growled

The others in the room couldn't help themselves and laughed silently. Teyla broke the silence that came after that.

"If it was possible Dr.Weir, I was hoping to talk to Breanna when she wakes up" she asked

Elizabeth turned towards the Athosian. "Why is that, Teyla ?"

"Because of some things she said and some of her reactions. It's difficult to explain at the moment" Teyla didn't elaborate furthur

Elizabeth thought for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, when she wakes up you'll get your chance."

Teyla nodded grateful. "Thank you"

* * *

_Everyone froze when they heard the pilot's voice through the connection. It was saying that one word that made everyone's blood both boil and freeze at the same time. Wraith._

"_Cpt.Riddick, can you repeat that for us ?" the General asked shocked_

"_Sir, there are four Hive Ships making their way towards Atlantis. I repeat, four hostile ships are flying towards our position." Sean Riddick answered_

_General John Sheppard turned to Rodney McKay. "McKay, how can they get so close without us knowing. Didn't our radar pick them up ?"_

_Rodney almost ran towards the scanners and checked again. "No, and we're still not getting any signal"_

"_Oh my God" Elizabeth gasped_

"_It's an execution" Breanna spoke up for the first time_

_Her father looked at her and nodded. The Wraith let the Jumper pass because it was too late to stop them. They were going to destroy the city and would take no prisoners._

"_We have to be able to do something" Taegan said determined_

_John looked at his first born but didn't answer him. Major Taegan John Sheppard was completely him, in looks and in heart. He wanted to protect his home, his family just like John always did. _

"_We have to start evacuating" he then finally said_

"_John…" Elizabeth Weir started_

_John shook his head. "No Elizabeth, we have no other choice. They are going to destroy the city and we can't stop them. Or do you think they'll fall for the disappearing act again ?"_

"_Dad, the Athosians…" this time it was Breanna that spoke up_

"_I know, Bree. I'll sent as many Jumpers as I can spare to the mainland, they're going with us to the Alpha Site." John cut in_

_His daughter was different and yet so alike to her brother. Breanna Elize Sheppard had the looks and the heart of her mother. But her need to protect the ones she loves and her very spirit were the same things she shared with the two men._

_John took a moment and then gave his orders. "Okay, first we'll sent all non-military personel to the Alpa Site together with the childeren. Taegan, I want you going with that first group. I need someone I can trust to protect them there."_

_His son nodded. "Could the Alpha Site be compromised ?"_

"_We don't know that and it's too late to go and check. We need all the time we can get to get everyone out of here. But it should be safe" Weir answered_

"_In the meantime, everyone else works on ways to buy us time. The longer we can keep the Wraith out of the city, the better our chances to get out of here alive." John concluded_

_Everyone in the room nodded. A silence followed, the facts finally sinking in. Then John spoke one last time._

"_Good luck everyone. I hope I can see you all on the other side." _

Breanna's headache was possibly even worse than before. She just wanted to die at that moment, she just didn't want to deal with everything. She would be with her family, her friends. But Breanna Sheppard wasn't a quitter and she never would be.

She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. A holding cell. She should've known, after all she did attack some of the people here. Well people, she was postive now that they were Wraith. The Wraith stunner gave it away but then again, Atlantis had possesion of Wraith weapons also. Suddenly the door opened.

"Are you ready to talk now ?"

Breanna turned her head towards the voice. The smile disappeared immediately from her face. She couldn't believe the amount of pain and anger that coursed through her veins. She stood up violently.

"Wow, no need to be agressive" John said

Breanna stepped foward until she reached the laser bars of her cell. "Why do you keep up this charade ? Haven't you caused us enough pain, enough to grieve ? You took everything, my home, my family and now you want my sanity as well ? Why don't you just kill me and get it over with ?" she said seemingly calm

John Sheppard blinked after the speech. "What the hell are you talking about ?"

"Listen Bob, if you want to keep up the appearance of being John Sheppard, you might want to try harder" Breanna spat out

Her anger and grief were forgotten for a moment. All that mattered was that the real world was shown to her without her dead friends and family tormenting her.

"How do you know me ? I've never seen you before in my life" John asked suspicious

Breanna stopped breathing for a moment. Why would he act like he didn't know her. If they created this place out of her memory, they all should know her, wouldn't they ?

"Who are you ?" she asked with a frown

"Well, you already said it, I'm Colonel John Sheppard. Now I wanna know where the hell you know me from and who you are" John answered feeling agitated

Breanna's brain worked overtime now. Nothing was making any sense, she had no valid memory of her dad being a colonel. He had been promoted when she was only five, her brother seven.

"What year is this ?" she suddenly asked

This time it was John that frowned. "2006, why ?"

"I travelled in time" Breanna whispered

* * *

AN: I am so sorry for the long wait, there are no excuses. A reviewer pointed out to me that I really need to update sooner and he or she couldn't be more right. I will really try to update the next chapter a lot sooner !! Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and if you did please let me now ! 


End file.
